


i get to love you

by lifeisadoozy



Series: dousy song fics [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A dog named Lemons because I love Deke, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Song fic, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy
Summary: Daisy had never thought she could ever find a life partner. Yet, here she is, as happy as ever, with Daniel Sousa.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: dousy song fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048267
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	i get to love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This one is longest one-shot I've ever written. I just couldn't stop. I hope you'll enjoy! I use the lyrics from the song in their vows, that's why it's italicized (in my other song fics, I usually slip them in, so yeah). The song is "I Get to Love You" by Ruelle.

The idea of marriage used to scare her. She didn’t think she wanted a traditional life. But she did want a partner. In life. In crime. In love. In everything. Sadly, that desire dwindled down after years of disappointing relationships. Joining SHIELD was the best thing to have ever happened to her. Because she found her family.

She used to think that she could find a partner in Ward. Which was upsetting once it’s out that he’s Hydra. Even worse when she found that he almost killed Fitzsimmons. So, that desire that she used to have? She pushed it _way_ down.

But then Lincoln came. And he saved her in more ways than one. But he decided that he would die for her. Before she could tell him how much he meant to her, the line cuts off. Static was the only thing she could hear. Since then, she told herself to not get involved with any potential romantic relationships.

Loving the ghost of somebody was tough on her. She thought that Lincoln was inspiring her for the better. But she could be wrong. Leaving her family? That wasn’t making her or the world better.

She didn’t have much time to grieve. So technically, she wasn’t lying to Deke when she told him she was still in love with Lincoln. But she wasn’t telling the truth either. Not the whole truth. She loved him. Of course she did. But she didn’t get to explore it all and what it meant. There was no time to do that. The time they had together was spent by training, sparring with one another, and fighting for the greater good.

See, she loved him, yes. But she was also filled to the brim with guilt. The guilt of _it should’ve been me_ and _I couldn’t save him_. That’s why she stopped looking for love. Stopped looking for a partner. That desire wasn’t there anymore. It shouldn’t be there in the first place.

But then Daniel Sousa came along. He came and he gave her the one thing she never thought she would have. Hope. A light out of the dark tunnel she was stuck in. And she fell. She fell into those deep dark eyes. She fell into the well that’s filled with his steadiness, his never-ending _how can I help_ , his unwavering heart, _him_.

True to his own time-loop words, he would pick her back up whenever she ran headlong into a wall. Ones that are literal, and ones that are metaphorical. He was there with her, ready to extend a hand whenever she needed him to.

So, after 2 years together, they were both cuddling in bed, back on Earth, talking about Alya, space, Kora, the entire team, their dog, Lemons (to honor Deke in a way; they would let Fitzsimmons, May, or Coulson take care of him when they’re off in space), about how much things had changed _for the better_ , she caught herself thinking about her desire to have a partner. In life. In crime. In love. In everything. She found him. She found a partner in this gorgeous, solid, amazing, dorky, old-fashioned man and she couldn’t believe how much she loves him.

“Marry me.” She murmured, as he kissed her fingers.

He snapped his eyes from her hands onto her face. Wondering if she was being honest. If she was even real. Because all his life, he never thought he could have what he has with her. It wasn’t fair for Violet back then. And with Peggy, he had came in second, after Steve. So, this. Them. He couldn’t believe how lucky he is. He was afraid, at first. Afraid that he wouldn’t be her first choice either. That Lincoln would always hold her heart and he would forever be second.

When she pushed him away not long after the fight against Malick and the Chronicoms, she voiced how terrified she is to lose him. That _everywhere she went, death follows_. He reminded her that he’s technically dead and without her and the team, he would still be lifeless. She told him about Lincoln then, and that’s when he thought that he would always be second even in this time. He was okay with it. Happy to love her with all of him even when she couldn’t love him with all of her. So, he held her close, muttering sweet nothings to her until she was lulled to sleep listening to his steady heartbeat.

But then the next morning came, and she told him that although she’s grateful to have had known Lincoln, and grateful for what he had done, even though she wished that he wouldn’t have done it, she had moved on. She told him that she had let go of what could’ve been with Lincoln. And as if she could read his mind (or maybe because he had told her about Peggy and Steve only a couple days before), she told him that he would be his first choice. If Lincoln had miraculously come back to life, she would be thrilled, but she would choose Daniel no matter what ( _Really? She would choose good ol’ me?_ he thought to himself). She had chosen him back when the time loops happened. And she always would.

Yet, when she uttered those two words, those two words that he wanted to ask her, had planned to ask her the next day, he was stunned.

“Wh-what?” He tilted his head slightly to the right.

“Marry me.” Daisy said, louder than the first time. She was sure he would say yes. Because she’s sure of _them_.

“I—really?” A smile slowly spread across his face.

“Mmhmm.” She nodded.

“Wh—yes.” He replied firmly.

“Yeah?” Her eyebrows rose as she grinned.

“Yeah.”

Then, he scrambled off the bed, leaving a confused Daisy, walked off the room and came back a minute later with a hand behind his back.

“Dan, wh—” Before she could finish her question, Daniel brought his hand around and she was greeted with a purple velvet box. “Oh. You were gonna—” And she started laughing, while Daniel chuckled along. “I beat you to it!”

“Yeah, you did. I was going to ask you tomorrow, you know, after our dinner date. But I guess now’s a good time as any. And since you’ve already asked me, I guess it’s my turn.” He walked right next to her bedside as her head followed him, tears pooled in her eyes, and he got on one knee. “Will you marry me, _Quake_?”

She grabbed her pillow and smacked him across the face before answering. “Not if you keep calling me that.”

He couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him. “Well you asked first, and I already said yes. This—” He gestured to the ring and his knee. “—is just a formality.”

“Smug.” She retorted back with a smile. “Yes.”

“Yes…?”

“Yes. I’ll marry you, you big dork.” And she let her tears fall. She couldn’t help it. She’s _happy_.

He opened the box to reveal a ring with a square diamond in the center, and two little circular purple ones on each side. “Oh, _Daniel_ , it’s beautiful.”

“Only the best for you, sweetheart.” He kissed her forehead.

“Did you choose the square diamond because you’re such a _square_?” She teased.

“I—well, maybe? If you don’t like it, I can take it back.” He joked.

“Nope. This is mine now. It’s perfect.” She paused, taking it all in. _Marriage_. Something that used to scare her, but now she embraced it with open arms. As long as her partner is Daniel Sousa, there’s nothing she couldn’t do. “Did you ask Coulson for his blessing?” She giggled.

“Of course. And May. And Mack. And Fitzsimmons. And Alya. And Elena helped me with the ring. And Kora.” He sheepishly grinned and blushed while his hand went up to the back of his neck.

“Dork.” She stated fondly. She couldn’t believe that this man, this _square_ asked every single member of her family for their blessing.

He smiled. “Well, I couldn’t ask for his blessing, but I went by the vet with Lems yesterday when you were having lunch with May. I told him that I was going to ask you to marry me. Asked him if he thinks you’ll say yes. Then, I showed him the ring. He seemed pretty excited. Do you think—maybe—you’d like to invite him to the wedding?”

Daisy stared at him with a surprise glint in her eyes. This _dork_ , this _man_ who loves her and whom she loves, he wanted to invite her father to their wedding. “C-Cal? You went to see Cal? And-and you wanted to ask him for his blessing? And you’d like to invite him to our wedding?” She asked incredulously.

“W-well, yes. I mean I know Coulson’s your dad in every way that mattered. But Cal’s your father too. And I want both of their blessings. I know, it’s old-fashioned, but I am a square.” He shrugged. “And I think it would be nice to invite him to our wedding. Only if you want to. He’s sort of our friend now, right? We do have check-ups there with Lemons.”

She couldn’t contain the love she feels for him any longer. So, she cupped his face in her hands, and slammed her lips onto his. She tried to put everything she feels into it. _Thank you. You’re incredible. Such a dork. I love you._ And she hoped that he understood. (He did). Once they pulled apart, she said, “Yeah. Let’s invite him to our wedding. _Our wedding_. Crap. We’re getting married!”

He laughed at her panicked voice. “Yeah. We are.” He had a lopsided grin when he said that. “Can’t wait.” That grin turned into a soft smile that’s reserved only for her.

*

After months of wedding planning that involved Jemma, since she’s the maid of honor, and Mack, who’s the best man, one more sleep and she’d be _married_.

“Hey.” Daniel greeted her with a quick kiss. “Bye.”

“Whoa, hold your horses Danny-boy.” Daisy was puzzled. “Where are you going? It’s like 9 pm.”

Daniel chuckled. “Well, I’m going to sleep in the hotel tonight.”

“The hotel? What? Why? The beach isn’t _that_ far from here. And I don’t think I’ve got enough time to pack.” She’s trying to make sense of what’s going on. They had booked one side of the beach that’s close to the hotel for the ceremony and they would enter the hotel’s function room for the reception. And then they’ll stay the night before heading off to Fiji for their honeymoon. Coulson insisted that they go on one and that SHIELD and SWORD can worry about itself for once.

“Daisy. _I’m_ going to the hotel. _You’re_ staying here.” He explained. But that wasn’t a good one if the way her head tilted to the side and her knitted brows were anything to go by. “Honey, we’re getting married _tomorrow_ —”

“I know. I can’t wait.” She smiled. _Damn it_. She’s _so_ soft. _Ugh_. “But how does that—”

“Because. Of the tradition. The one where the bride and groom shouldn’t see each other before the wedding ceremony.” He stated.

“ _Babe_. You do know that’s just superstition, right? I’m pretty sure it comes from some weird ancient thing. Like—” She racked her brain to remember where it originates from. She read about it like a month ago. “—Oh! When arranged marriage were still a thing, they didn’t want the bride and groom to walk out on the other. So, yeah. I’m not going to walk out on you. So, please, can you come to bed and we’ll cuddle?”

Daniel looked amused at the fact that she took the time to do some research. But he wouldn’t budge. “Dais—I don’t want to take any chances. I love you. And I’m not going to let bad luck win against us. So, just one night? And we can cuddle for the rest of our lives. Starting tomorrow. Please, darling?”

At that, and at his puppy dog eyes, she couldn’t say no. “Oh alright. But I’m gonna miss you.” _Yuck_. She’s too sappy. He made her _so_ sappy. _Damn it, Daniel._

“I’ll miss you too. Good night. I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll be the one in the tux. Love you!” He said as he walked out the door.

“Love you too.” She whispered and fell back on their bed.

It’s sweet, really. But she missed him. Sleeping without him was like sleeping with the lights on. She’s hyper aware of everything. Untethered to the ground. She just wished that tomorrow would come quicker than it normally would.

The next morning she woke up feeling determined. She didn’t know when she had fallen asleep. It might be the scent of him that lulled her to sleep when she hugged his pillow tight and smushed her face on it. Or it might be the exhaustion of actually planning a wedding for months. Either way, she felt rejuvenated and ready to get married to the love of her life.

She got up, showered, changed and brewed a cup of coffee. Then, there’s a knock on her door. May’s here. The woman who she considered as her mother is here to get her to the hotel where the rest of her family’s waiting for her. She’s getting _married_. _Today_.

Once Daisy and May had arrived in the hotel, she was led to the bride’s dressing room. Jemma, Yo-Yo, Kora and Bobbi were all there. Wait.

“Bobbi! You’re here? I—How? When did you? Wha—”

“You think I’m gonna miss your _wedding_? Yeah right. I’ve got to see it to believe it. I can’t _believe_ you’re getting _married_.” Bobbi replied, astonished.

“Honestly? Me neither.” The sound of their laughter filled the air and Daisy felt happy. Happy to _finally_ be reunited with Bobbi, and hopefully that meant Hunter’s in the building somewhere. She had missed those two.

“So. Who’s the lucky groom? Jemma wouldn’t tell us a thing.” Daisy saw Jemma smirk. Then, she remembered that Bobbi went to the Academy and would know Daniel. _Oh. This’ll be fun_.

“Oh. You know. He’s just some guy.”

“Some guy you’re in love with.” Yo-Yo pointed out.

“Yeah.” Daisy could feel the swirl of butterflies in her stomach. The initial fire of their relationship had died down, but it was quickly replaced with the warmth of their love for one another. That warmth, it would never go away. She didn’t want it to. “He’s great. But he’s a dork.”

“A dork? You went from bad boys to dorks? Huh. Who knew?” Bobbi added.

“Trust me, those two make my teeth ache. They’re disgustingly sweet.” Kora made a _repulsed_ face.

“Yeah, wait until you see them together. He turned her into a dork.” Jemma expressed.

“I’m _not_ a dork. He’s the dorky one in this relationship.”

“Yes you are.” May supplied.

Daisy looked at her exasperatedly. She wouldn’t admit that she’s a dork. Even though she knows that she is one. “Okay, _anyway_. Is Hunter here too?”

“Yeah, he’s with Fitz and Alya. I still can’t _believe_ she’s real.” Bobbi said.

“You and me both. And I’m her favorite.” Daisy replied.

“Okay, let’s not go down _that_ road, shall we?” Jemma stopped Daisy, Kora and Yo-Yo from arguing who’s Alya’s favorite. “And to be honest, I think her favorite’s the groom.”

Daisy gasped while holding a hand on her chest. “Bested by my own fiancé.” Everyone except Bobbi raised their brows. “Okay, okay, I know he’s her favorite. Their bond is so cute.” She pouted. She had watched Daniel and Alya interact right after Malick and the Chronicoms were defeated. It was adorable. Alya adored Daniel and vice versa. _Uncle Dan_ is possibly her favorite person in the world. The way he would pick her up and place her on his shoulders, then he would tell her stories from his childhood, even the SSR and early days of SHIELD, she would always be mesmerized. She loves their bond. She loves them both.

“Okay, I can’t wait to find out who he is. Why wouldn’t you guys tell me? Do I know him or something?” Bobbi asked.

“Or something.” Daisy vaguely answered with a smirk.

“Okay. Let’s get you in your dress so we can start with your hair and makeup before it gets too late.” May quickly jumped into gear.

It was so nice to reunite with Bobbi. They had been on the run and when SHIELD was reformed with Mack as Director, both Bobbi and Hunter were brought back into the fold. But their missions kept them busy. Every time Daisy’s back on Earth, Bobbi and Hunter were on a mission elsewhere. She told Jemma that she wanted to give them a proper wedding invitation, but she said she would pass it onto Bobbi in case they were busy. So, this was a _really_ nice surprise.

The wedding dress was on her, and she did a twirl for the girls who oohed and aahed. It really is a beautiful dress. When she saw it in the boutique, she knew it was the one. It’s an A-line dress with an off-shoulder sleeve. It’s made of satin, mesh, and lace, decorated with pearls, beads, sequins and lace application. The top half of it was designed with an intricate lace pattern while the bottom half was simple and plain with a tulle fabric.

“Daisy! You look beautiful!” Bobbi had her eyes wide open in wonder.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous!” Jemma’s jaw dropped.

“Wow! Increíble!” Yo-Yo added.

“I’m glad we picked this one.” May tearfully said.

“Thanks, you guys.” She could feel the tears behind her eyes.

“So, Kora, you’re doing her hair, and Bobbi, makeup?” May asked as Jemma and Yo-Yo rushed off to check on Daniel and their significant others.

“Yep.” Kora replied.

“Sure.” Bobbi added. “So, how do you know these guys?” She asked Kora.

“Oh. I’m Daisy’s sister.” Kora smiled at her.

“Sister?” Bobbi cast her questioning gaze onto Daisy.

“Hmm? Oh yeah. We time travelled and I found out I had a sister who was working for the enemy but then she helped us in the end and brought me back from the dead and then she wanted to make things right so she became an agent of SHIELD and well we travel to space together.” Daisy explained in one breath. “She’s annoying though. But she’s family.” She shrugged.

“Yeah well you’re annoying—er.” Kora teased.

“That’s not a word, Kor.” Daisy stuck out her tongue to Kora.

“Wow. So, what? You time travelled to pick a boyfriend too?” Bobbi joked.

“She sure did.” Kora replied.

“Kora!”

“What? It’s true! You did!” Kora said indignantly.

Before either sister could argue even more, May interrupted. “Alright, you two. Daisy stop moving. Kora be careful. You don’t want to burn yourself.”

Both of them rolled their eyes and replied. “Yes _mom_.” They echoed and giggled as Bobbi chuckled at the interaction. She knew how much Daisy longed for a family all those years ago. And now, she has them. Blood family, found family, love of her life, even though she had no idea who the guy is, he must be pretty great if the entire SHIELD family approved of him.

“So, Kora. Who’s the mystery groom?” Bobbi couldn’t help but be curious.

“Oh no. Kora, don’t you dare tell her. She’ll know when she walks down the aisle as one of my bridesmaids.” Daisy _really_ wanted to see the look on her face. She made sure that Jemma would capture it on video.

“Why don’t you want me to tell her?” Kora asked.

“Just because.” Daisy replied.

“Oh come on, Daisy. I’ve gotta know who this guy is. What makes him so special? Seriously. You’re getting _married_ to the guy.” Bobbi wanted to know more. She wanted to make sure that this guy wouldn’t hurt Daisy.

“He’s a good guy, Bob. A really _good_ guy.” Daisy smiled at the thought of him.

“And he asked everyone’s blessing before he proposed. Or well, she proposed. They proposed?” Kora recalled the proposal.

“Huh?”

“Well, I proposed to him first. Then it turns out that he had gotten the ring and asked for everyone’s blessing, including Cal, the day before. And then he got down on one knee and proposed to me. So, yeah.”

“He was very nervous when he asked for mine and Coulson’s blessing. He told us that even though it’s not a must anymore, he wanted to do it right.” May thought of him fondly.

“He was?” Daisy asked.

“Oh yeah. He wouldn’t stop fidgeting. Kept running his hand through his hair. Told us that the first time he proposed to someone it was a disaster and he didn’t want a repeat of that.” May chuckled.

Daisy laughed. “I remember him telling me that story. But really? He was nervous? He’s always been so calm.”

“Not when it comes to you.” Kora chimed in. At the confused look of her sister, she explained. “He asked _me_ for my blessing too. He’s already like a big brother to me. So really, I don’t understand why he had to ask. But he almost dropped the ring when he showed it to me. We were in Z3 and you were asleep. We just left Earth when he brought it up. I’m guessing he asked for everyone’s blessing before mine. But still. It meant a lot that he asked. Even though he didn’t need to.”

Daisy was choked up. The tears were back. “Dork.” She muttered.

“Daisy don’t cry or else you’ll ruin my masterpiece.” Bobbie chastised her.

“Okay, okay.”

When her hair and makeup’s done, Jemma and Yo-Yo came in.

“Hey. He wanted to come with. And _someone_ is excited to see her Auntie Daisy.” Jemma said.

“Auntie Daisy!” Alya exclaimed. “Wow! You look like a princess!” She giggled.

“Hey munchkin! Thank you. How’s he doing?” Daisy smiled at her niece.

“He’s freaking out. That’s what Uncle Mack said.” Alya shrugged.

“He is, is he?” Daisy raised her eyebrows at Coulson.

“He’s fine. Just anxious to see you. He gave me this to pass it onto you.” Coulson handed her an envelope.

“Thanks A.C.”

“Alright. I better head back. I’ll see you at the head of the aisle.” He walked off. He was excited to officiate his surrogate daughter’s wedding. Seeing her happy the way she is with Daniel, was such a blessing.

“Okay. Daisy. Have you got your 4 somethings?” May asked.

“What?” Daisy blinked.

“The 4 somethings. You remembered to get those, didn’t you?” Jemma said slowly.

“ _Crap_.”

“Okay, calm down. We’ll improvise.” May declared. “Something old. I wanted to give you this after the ceremony, but I guess now’s a better time. Here.” She handed Daisy a beautiful hairpin with flowers all over it. “It’s my grandmother’s, passed to my mother, and to me on our wedding day. So, I’m giving it to you. I know I’m not your mother. But I consider you as my daughter.”

“May.” Daisy could feel the lump in her throat grow. She went and hug her, not caring that it might rumple her dress or that May was not much of a hugger. “I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you too.” May murmured. “Okay, next is something new.” She continued, while Daisy wiped her eyes, getting ready to touch up her makeup.

“Does the dress count?” Daisy asked.

“It’ll have to do.” Jemma responded.

“Okay, something borrowed. Does anyone have anything to lend Daisy?” May asked.

“Here, you can borrow my earrings.” Jemma offered.

“Thank you.” Daisy couldn’t express how grateful she is to have Jemma in her life.

“Up next, something blue.” May said.

“Here, Dais, I was going to give it to you later but oh well. I made this for you. It’s a blue daisy. Thought it was fitting since we first bonded while cloud watching. Something your soon-to-be husband suggested.” Kora handed her one stem of a blue origami daisy.

“Kora, this is beautiful. Thank you.” Daisy picked up her flower bouquet and place the blue daisy right in the middle. “It’s perfect.” She smiled.

“Daisy. Here’s a penny to put in your shoe. Or well, I guess you can put it in the bouquet. It’s a symbol of good fortune and prosperity in your marriage.” Bobbi added.

“And here’s the veil I made. I know how much of an old-fashioned man he can be. I thought the both of you would appreciate it.” Yo-Yo placed the veil on Daisy.

“Oh wow.” She looked in the mirror, then glanced back at Yo-Yo. “This is beautiful. Thank you. We definitely appreciate it.”

Just in time, there’s a knock on the door and a shout. “Love, are you ladies dressed in there?”

Bobbi opened the door to reveal her boyfriend. “Yes, we’re all dressed.”

“Whoa, Daisy, you look amazing! You’re gonna knock the socks off your man.” Hunter exclaimed.

“Hunter! I’m so glad you made it.” Daisy went to hug him.

“So, you met the future Mr. Johnson. Who is it?” Bobbi tried to get some answers out of him.

“Oh no, love, Fitz told me to not tell you a thing. My lips are sealed. Anyway, I’m here to tell you lot that the boys are all on the beach waiting for you.”

“Okay. Give us a minute. We’ll head out soon.” Daisy said and Hunter nodded, dashing off to the others.

“Alright, we’ll give you some time alone. Come on girls.” Jemma instructed and everyone except for May followed her.

“Daisy, here’s the envelope. You might want to read Daniel’s letter.” But as she turned to leave, Daisy gripped her arm.

“May. I—can you—can you give me away?” She stammered. Unsure if the older woman would want to.

“I’d be honored, Dais.” May nodded at her. “I’ll see you outside the door, okay?”

“Okay.” Daisy smiled.

She teared open the envelope and pulled out the paper within. She expected him to have typed it out on the typewriter she gifted him, but when she unfolded the paper, she found that he had written it instead.

_Dear Daisy,_

_I’m a little nervous about this. I’m not getting cold feet, I promise. And I hope you’re not either. I have never been more sure of anything in my life. My love for you is something I can’t describe. There are not enough words to express the feeling you keep giving me. I know I can’t promise to not die on missions, or to not try to protect you, but I promise to keep fighting to stay alive. I promise to live for you, sweetheart. And I promise that I’m staying. I’m never leaving you. Not if I can help it. I’ve been waiting for you all my life. You gave me clarity in who I am. Yes, I’m a square, I’m a man out of my time. But right where you are, is where I belong. And I love you. I can’t wait to marry you and embark on this new adventure ahead of us. I’ll see you at the end of the aisle._

_Yours forever,_

_Daniel_

Oh boy. She couldn’t afford to cry or else her makeup’s going to be ruined and Bobbi would have her head. She tilted her head up and blink as fast as she could to keep the tears at bay. She loves this man more than she loves life itself. Feeling the need to see him, she placed the envelope on the vanity and walked out the door.

May’s there waiting for her and the both of them walked down to the beach. Agents and friends were seated there. And when Hunter spotted her, she gave him a nod and he signaled for the song to be played. An instrumental version of _Can’t Help Falling in Love with You_ was played by the pianist up front on the left.

Alya walked down the aisle, throwing flowers on the sand, being the best flower girl a couple could ever ask for. Next, Yo-Yo, followed by Bobbi and Jemma walked down the aisle. Thankfully, Jemma had asked Fitz, who was standing beside Mack to film Bobbi’s reaction to Daniel. Bobbi gasped as she saw who the groom is. She looked like she wanted to squeal but she’s holding it in.

Then, it’s time for the bride to walk down the aisle. She looped her arm around May’s and walked barefoot towards Daniel. There was no way she was going to walk on _sand_ in _heels_. That’s just a disaster waiting to happen.

As her eyes locked onto his, she felt calm. As calm as the sea was right now. Tiny waves splashing onto the shore, but other than that, it was still. She’s floating towards her dork, ready to be his forever. And once they reached the front, she glanced at Coulson who was crying and gave him a smile. Then, May handed her to Daniel. When their hands touched, she felt right at home. He was right. Right where she is, is where he belonged. May gave the groom a smile before squeezing Daisy’s other hand and sat back down.

Daisy glanced at the family and friends that were there. She saw Cal who gave her two big thumbs up. She chuckled at that. Then, she looked back into those deep, dark eyes of his and she was pulled in. He let go of her hands, and pulled the veil open to reveal her face, before pushing it to the back of her head. He smiled and took her hands in his once more.

Coulson looked at the two. The man he looked up to, and his daughter, in love, getting married. He cleared his throat. “Love is an abstract construct. It comes in many different directions. Friendships, family. But the one thing that most people desired, is a partner. In life. In crime. In love. In everything. Daisy told me once, when her and Daniel just started dating, she said, ‘He might be the one, but how do I know for sure?’ And do you remember what I told you?”

“You said, ‘You don’t. But what you can do is take that leap of faith with him and hope that you’d land on solid ground.’”

“Exactly. Because that’s love. Watching you grow had been the greatest privilege. Watching you fall in love with this great man, had been an honor. Through all kinds of hardships, especially all those time loops—” He whispered that last part. “—he had been there with you since he joined our family.”

He took a deep breath before he continued. “Love is a part of life. Without love, _every_ kind of love, what are we living for? Daisy, Daniel, the both of you are agents at heart. You would die for innocent people, you would die for your team, you would die for each other. But I also know that you would _live_ for one another. I’ve seen your love blossom and bloom. And when Daniel here asked for our blessing, well, he has it. He had it back in the Lighthouse.”

He smiled at the couple who couldn’t take their eyes off of each other. “Marriage gives permanence and structure to your love. It’s a way to tell one another that no matter how _dorky_ you are, or how your nightmares still haunt you, you’re in this together. It’s more permanent than Daisy’s strength and has more staying power than Daniel’s willingness to stay in this timeline. Marriage is telling the person you love that you’re not going anywhere and that’s a powerful commitment for two people to make to one another. The road that has brought the two of you here today hasn’t been easy, or possible, really. It’s filled with challenges you weren’t prepared for. But it’s you against the world. And you took it one step at a time. You used those obstacles to strengthen your love. And that’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever witnessed.”

“So, Daisy and Daniel. You have written your own vows, yes?” They both nodded. “Okay. Daisy, you may proceed.”

She was about to take out her vows, but looking at Daniel, she knew what she wanted to say. “Daniel, _one look at you, my whole life falls in line. I prayed for you, before I called you mine_. I used to dream of the perfect partner. I wouldn’t mind not having a huge house with a white picket fence, as long as I’m happy. And you make me the happiest I’ve ever been by just being you. Unwaveringly kind and compassionate. You make me better every day since I’ve known you. _I can’t believe it’s true sometimes_. That I’m yours, and you’re mine. But _I get to love you. It’s the best thing that I’ll ever do. I get to love you. It’s a promise I’m making to you. Whatever may come, your heart I will choose. Forever I’m yours_ , Daniel. I promise that I’m with you. I promise that I’ll hold your hand when anything overwhelms you. I promise that even though you’re such a _square_ and such a _dork_ , I’ll still love you anyway. Because who you are, no matter where or when, is who I love. I’ll love you now and I’ll love you forever. That, I promise you.”

Daniel couldn’t hold in his tears as it rolled down his face. He placed a kiss onto her knuckles before looking back up to her swirling eyes. “Daisy. To be loved by you, is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever experienced. Because _the way you love, it changes who I am._ I was uptight back when we first met. I get frustrated easily at times. But in that barn, I vowed to always have your back. Whatever you need, I’ll be there. _I am undone_. You make me better too. Every day, I learn the little things you do. The way you would snore ever so quietly when you’re tired. The way your eyes light up at the stars. The way you smile at me before telling me you love me. Daisy, _I thank God_ every minute of every day to have met you and to have loved you. You’re right. _I can’t believe it’s true sometimes_. Because _I get to love you_. And I promise that I’ll be your sidekick anytime you need me to be, _Quake_. I promise to hug you tight after a gruesome day. To kiss all your bruises away. Because _they say love is a journey. I promise that I’ll never leave._ Not if I can help it. And _when it’s too heavy to carry, remember this moment with me_. Because I promise to help carry half the load of the weight of the world. I’ve loved you more today than I did yesterday, and I’ll love you more tomorrow. I’m yours forever, sweetheart. I promise.”

The entire crowd was weeping. Their love for one another seeped through everyone there. They could feel it. And they couldn’t be happier for them.

Coulson wiped his face clean, but the redness in his eyes gave him away. “Now, the rings.” Flint gave them to Daisy and Daniel. “Rings are circular. It represents the never-ending love you have for each other. Wearing them is a visible and outward sign that the two of you have committed yourselves to each other.”

“Daniel, please take Daisy’s hand and repeat these words. ‘I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love, for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.’”

“I give you this ring as a symbol of our love, for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.”

“‘Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day and know that my love is present, even when I am not.’”

“Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day and know that my love is present, even when I am not.”

Daniel placed the ring on Daisy’s finger steadily.

“Daisy, please take Daniel’s hand and repeat these words. ‘I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love, for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.’”

“I give you this ring as a symbol of our love, for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.”

“‘Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day and know that my love is present, even when I am not.’”

“Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day and know that my love is present, even when I am not.”

Daisy placed the ring on Daniel’s finger with a shaking hand.

Coulson knew that even with ones and zeros running through his system, that these two would last. “Daisy and Daniel, with all of this, there’s just one more question I need each of you to answer.” He paused. “Daisy, do you take Daniel to be your husband; To have and to hold; In sickness and in health; Until death do you part?”

Daisy knew her answer straight away. _Until death do you part_ , yeah right. “ _Forever I do_.”

“Daniel, do you take Daisy to be your wife; To have and to hold; In sickness and in health; Until death do you part?”

Daniel knew what Daisy just did. He knew it even when they were saying their vows. She showed him the song a few months back. Told him that she thought it would be a great song for their first dance. And she was right. “ _Forever I do_.”

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You—”

Before Coulson could finish, Daisy had sprung up and kissed Daniel, happy to _finally_ be married. They could go back to sleeping in one bed again and _damn_ she had missed him. Daniel, as steady as ever, held her on her waist as her hands looped around his neck, and kissed her just as fierce.

“—may kiss your bride. Oh who am I kidding, they definitely wouldn’t have waited that long.” Coulson sighed, but smiled. “It’s my great honor, and privilege, to be the first to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson-Sousa!”

*

Once they were all in the reception hall, after their first dance, Daisy saw Bobbi and Jemma approaching them.

“Daisy! Why didn’t you guys tell me your groom is _the_ _Daniel Sousa_?” Bobbi gawked at them.

Then, as if he heard his name being called, he appeared right beside Daisy. “Hi. I’m guessing that you’re Bobbi? Hunter’s girlfriend?”

“Yes. I am.” Her eyes were wide as her jaw dropped. “Dude. You brought Daniel Sousa back to life?” She gaped.

“Technically, we faked his death.” Daisy replied.

“Wow. Well, I approve.” Bobbi said.

“I didn’t know I was being assessed. And I’m so sorry I didn’t ask for your blessing like I did with the rest. You were busy at the time and—” Before he went on a rampage and before he could look even more apologetic than he is, Bobbi cut in.

“It’s okay. If I had known it was you, I would’ve given you my blessing the day you met. _How_ did you meet again?”

“Well, she broke into my office.”

“Okay, no, I _sneaked_ into your office.”

At this, Bobbi smirked. “So, what, you hit it off right there and then?”

“Actually, she locked me up in a cell.”

“Technically, Coulson’s the one who pushed you in.”

Bobbi couldn’t contain her laughter anymore. “You gotta tell this story to your grandkids. They’re gonna have a laugh.”

“To be fair, I impersonated Peggy Carter, so you two meeting was because of me. I take credit for _this_.” Jemma gestured to the two of them.

Daisy and Daniel shared a look and smiled at the two. Then, Daniel was pulled away by Alya for a dance. Daisy had that look in her eyes. That fond look. That look she reserved just for Daniel.

Bobbi saw it and commented. “I’m glad you’re happy, Dais.”

A warm smile broke out on her face. “Me too, Bob. Me too.”

The night went on as Coulson had a father-daughter dance with Daisy. And Cal gave her a congratulatory hug. Daniel danced with May once and took Kora for a spin too. Her family’s here. Her _husband’s_ here. She couldn’t be happier.

She walked out onto the balcony of the reception hall, looking up at the stars. She could feel his warmth before he entered her view. He hugged her from behind and she closed her eyes. He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled closer into his chest.

“You know what I love about the stars?” She asked.

“What?”

“That throughout all the different planets up there, throughout all the blinking stars, we’re here. And I get to love you.”

“Hmm. You know what _I_ love about the stars?” He asked.

“What?”

“They reminded me of you. As Jemma once said, ‘You’re my everything. Stars in my skies.’ But the difference is, you shine brighter than any of them.”

She looked up at him, as he gazed into her eyes. Their love for each other may not be written in the stars, but they definitely rewrite the stars to be together. And _that_ is bigger than the _freaking_ universe.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a *lot* of fun writing this. It took me the whole day, but I enjoyed the process. Anyway, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
